Once More
by Jadedea
Summary: Chaps 2-5!Rob&Star BB&Raven.It's been 4 years since the Titans split up. But when an old friend of theirs mysteriously dies the Titans are pulled back together to find out why. Does BB still have feelings for Raven. How about Robin's ans Starfire's feelin
1. Default Chapter

Well hey peoples this is my first fan fiction so please no flames my tender can't take it. Well here's the description: It's been four years since the Titans have split up, but when there's a mysterious death of an old friend they are brought back together. But does bb still have feelings for Raven. How about Robin's and Starfire's feelings? And why does Starfire know so much about this death. Here it is:

Chap 1. From the Shadows 

The tall and slim woman stepped out from the shadows and into the light. She made her way over to the mans desk and sat down.

" You've gotten your new code name?" the man said.

" Yes sir. Boy, Agent Smith was sure a clever name now wasn't it?" the woman said sarcastically as she smiled.

" Don't get smart with me Smith," the man took a serious tone, " you know it's for your own protection."

" I know," she said sadly, " if he hadn't died I wouldn't need a new code name."

" Agent Baldwin was very dear to this program his loss has been very saddening, but now is not a time to mourn but a time to take action. That's why I've called you here, we believe Baldwin had received new information on " Siphers" plan, from a message he sent us just before he died. We've searched his apartment but have found nothing. He was your partner on this case so we were wondering if he had said anything to you?"

" No, sadly . Guess he never got the chance to tell me." the woman replied.

" That's bad news. But remember you're still on this assignment Smith so it's up to you to find out. We've informed them on his death and they will come two nights from now for his funeral. You will inform them on all you know and ask them to help you with this case. If they say they will, you bring them here. If they say no, you will have them sign papers swearing them to secrecy and you will send them home immediately. Is this understood?"

" Yes sir. So you called Mr. Grayson. How did he react?"

" I think he was still shocked, but said he'd be here and that he'd inform the others."

" Oh. Well if that's all I've got people to see and things to do." The woman said as she stood to leave.

She was almost to the door when the man said, " On a more personal note- Smith I know this is very hard on you. Baldwin has been like an older brother to you, a best friend, and a partner here with you working for the government, but he is dead. Murdered. And now the people who did this to him are after you. So I'm telling you to be careful and don't do anything stupid. Now is that understood….Starfire?"

" Yes. And you've have been like a father to me ,I thank you for actually caring."

" Welcome. So do you know where the plans might be?"

" I have an idea. Titans Tower."

" Why would he put them there?"

" Because.. Cyborg was always sentimental." Starfire said then she walked out.

Ok that was the first chap but I want at least THREE good reviews until I write the next. Once again I ask you PLEASE NO FLAMES!. As you can see Starfire is working for the government and Cy is dead. I'm so sorry to give you an other story where he was dead, I was going to use Beastboy but then was like " No way!" The next chap will tell how the other titans are doing and will have some fluffiness. See ya!


	2. What happend toyou?

Hey this is chap 2 I may have changed some names and a few other things. Please no flames. If you like it then review. Here it is:

I don't own the teen titans

What Happened to you?

Dick Grayson looked out his windows from his executive office at Wayne Enterprises. From here he could see all the many skyscrapers that littered Gotham's view . They started from the ground and went up into the sky above . Of course he was already used to seeing this, since after all he worked in the highest one. He had worked for Bruce for four years now ever since the Titans had broken up. He had quickly move higher and higher and now was vice president of the billion company which his mentor owned. He often stayed at the office until late in the night and even then he didn't go home. No ,he became Nightwing then. He would jump around building to building in that city all the time staying in the shadows. Sometimes it seemed to him like he wasn't even human at all, he certainly didn't act like one. He wouldn't go out on dates even though he was considered very handsome with his jet black hair that stopped just below his ears and his sparking green eyes. When he would be asked out to dinner he would just simply say that he had previous plans or that he was working late that night, which was true but that wasn't the only reason. The reason was her. Starfire. His mind often wondered back to her. Back when they were on a team he loved her with all his heart , but stayed away from telling her because she was a team mate. It would be a danger to him, to her , and to them all. He wasn't going to take the chance. He didn't even get to tell her when they spilt up. Everyone had been so angry.

Flashback:

" Hey man we were all scared back there, man it wasn't you're fault." Cyborg laid a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin shook it of, " It was my fault."

The rest of the Titans just stood there, still in shock. They had won and an innocent person was dead. Everything had been so confusing they were battling Brother Blood for the last time. Then the fire started and the building started crashing down all around them. They had knocked Blood out and were putting him into a police car when they heard the scream for inside. The man who had been under Bloods control had been forgotten and now was still in the burning building. They rushed to save him but the building collapsed. The man was dead. It was their fault.

After that the newspapers hounded them. With headlines like " Villain saved but innocent dies" and " Are they really going to save you?" people soon began to doubt the teen heroes and the Titans started to doubt themselves. Normal fights that could've been solved easily broke out into huge fights that ended in people not talking to each other. These fights lead to disorganization in battle and losses. And then one fight had ended it all.

They had just gotten back from a battle where they were defeated and a small fight between Cy and BB had gotten out of control. " You can't do anything right, can you? You always screw everything up!" Cyborg yelled.

" I don't always screw everything up. If you had fired your cannon when I told you to, we would've won!"

" I told you he wasn't in my range I would've knocked the whole building down!" Cyborg yelled back.

" Friends, please stop this fighting, why can't-" Starfire was cut short by Beastboy.

In a blind rage Beastboy yelled at her saying, " You know what Star why don't you keep out of others peoples business and mind your own! You didn't do so great in that battle either!"

Starfire's eyes stared to water and Beastboy realized what he had done. " Star, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

This time Beastboy was cut short by Starfire who , to the others surprise and shock, actually yelled, " Shut-up Beastboy! You are just an ignorant little boy who knows nothing! I am tired of you! I am tired of all of you! I am tired of having to put out fights constantly between people who should be friends ! I am tired of losing! I am just tired!" With that she walked towards the door. Robin snapped out of his shock and ran towards her.

" Starfire wait!" He yelled.

" No Robin. I can not. We are no longer friends. We are Titans no longer." Starfire said sadly as she walked out door.

Everyone was silent after she left. Then Raven spoke up and in a somber tone said, " She's right. We're not friends anymore and we haven't been for a while now. I'm leaving." And walked out the door.

Beastboy was now in deep sadness because his love had just walked out the door. " I'm going too." Then he walked out.

" Sorry Robin, but I'm going too." Cyborg said as he walked out.

And Robin just stood. And stood for about five hours then realized he was all alone… they weren't coming back. Then slowly the walked out of Titans Tower leaving it alone and empty.

:End Flashback:

Robin had gone back to Gotham and changed his name back to Dick Grayson. And now he stood. That was the last time he saw his friends. The last time he saw Starfire.

Dick was snapped out of his trance by the voice of his secretary Linda's , " Mr. Grayson there's a call for you on line 2."

" Thank you Linda." Dick said as he picked up the phone.

" Hello, is this Dick Grayson?"

" Yes it is, how may I help you?"

" Do you know a man by the name of Victor Stone?"

" Yes, he is an old friend of mine."

" Mr. Grayson I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Stone was evolved in a car accident last Tuesday. He didn't make it."

" Oh. Oh no. Are you sure?" Dick said in disbelieve.

" Yes .His funeral will be held at Cambers House in Jump City this Saturday at 7:00pm. But I have been informed to tell you to meet outside the Grand Hotel at 5:30 pm on Saturday. And would you please contact any others who knew him, for you where the only number we could find."

" I'll inform the others. I'll be there. Goodbye." Dick said still in disbelieve.

" Goodbye." the voice on the other line said and then hung up.

Dick put down his phone._ Cyborg. No! He can't be dead. He can't. _ Dick thought to himself. Then it hit him _Cyborg is dead. Your friend is dead!_ And with that he picked up the phone to call and tell the others.

_When this began _

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find/ That I was_

_Not the only person with these things in mind_

_Inside of me _

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing I got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose _

_Just stuck/ hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own _

Raven Radcliff's radio alarm clock had just gone off and Linkin Park was now playing. She sat up and look around at her messy dorm room at The University of Gotham. She stood up and got dressed in her uniform. _I cant believe they actually make us wear these._ Raven thought to herself. It had been only last year when the school put in these stupid outfits; she wore a black skirt and white blouse with black high heels. She then went on the brush her hair it was different from when she was a teenager. Now it was down to her elbows and it was black with purple streaks through out it. The purple steaks matched her naturally purple eyes and she was actually quite beautiful. Just then the door to the bathroom opened and her roommate Alexis stepped out.

" Hey Raven you're finally up. Good morning." The tall blond said as she grabbed her books. " Well I'm off . Next time get up a little sooner, ok?" Then she walked out of the room.

_What did she mean get up sooner? Raven looked over at her alarm clock. " Shit!" It was 8:55 am and her first class started at 9:00am. She grabbed her books and ran out of the room towards her first class. I can't believe I didn't switch my alarm clock back to 7:30 am. I had it at 8:30am yesterday since it was Sunday. Crap! She finally reached class and her hair was kind-of wind blown. She sat down and took out her books._

" Well Ms. Radcliff just made it didn't you?" Mr. Simmons said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. " Well now that Ms. Radcliff has graced us with her presence lets begin. Now all of you should close to or done with Hamlet….."

Finally when all her classes where over she drove over to In-and -Out. After she ate she went back to her dorm to work on her assignments. " Hey." Alexis said as Raven walked into the room.

" Hey."

" So you going to the party tonight?" Alexis asked.

" You mean the Delta Capa Pie party?"

" _Yeah duh." Alexis answered_

" You mean those guys who gave us " Hey it's Thursday!" and " Hey someone sneezed!" parties?"

" Yup."

" I don't think so."

" Why Raven? You never go anywhere."

" I don't plan to waste my time with a bunch of drunken and horny guys." Raven said simply. Alexis knew after Raven made up her mind there was no changing it so she just stopped trying. They had continued on with there homework for about 3 hours when the phone rang.

" Hello?" Alexis said answering it, " Yeah she's right here just a second." Alexis covered up the mouth side and said to Raven as she handed her the phone , " He sounds hot."

Raven shook her head Alexis never stopped thinking about guys , " Hello?"

" Raven."

" Dick is that you?" Raven said a bit of excitement in her voice.

" Yeah it is. Look Raven something bad has happened." Dicks voice sounded sad like something was wrong.

" Dick what's wrong? What happened?" Her voice now very worried. Apparently Alexis noticed because she looked up.

" Cyborg, I mean Vic was in a car accident. H- He didn't make it."

" No. Not him. He is too good of a guy. Poor Cy. When did this happen?"

" Last Tuesday. There's going to be a funeral this Saturday at Cambers House in Jump City at 7:00pm. But we're supposed to meet in front of the Grand Hotel at 5:30pm. Raven you still there?"

" Yeah. I'll be there. Are the others coming?"

" You're the first one I called but yeah they'll probably come."

" Thanks for the call. You ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine. See you there ok?"

" Yeah bye." And she hung up the phone.

" What happened? What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

" My old friend Vic died last Tuesday."

" Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." Alexis said as she pulled Raven in for a hug. _Cy no! _Raven thought to herself_ . Beastboy. Oh how's Beastboy going to take this Cyborg was his best friend. I don't want him getting hurt. Wait do I still love him? Crap! Why did this have to happen? _A tear slipped down her cheek as she started to cry. And outside in the hall a light bulb broke.

Meanwhile in New York City

_Go, go, go, go_

_Go, go ,go shawty _

_It's your birthday_

_We gon' to party like it's your birthday _

_We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_

_And you know we don't give a fuck _

_It's not your birthday_

_You can find me in the club,_

_Bottle full of bub_

_Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs_

_I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love_

_So come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed…._

" _Go Gar!" _

" Yeah man!" Gar Logan stood behind the bar at the Hot Spot ,a club, in New York City. He was now preparing a drink which he lit the tops of on fire. He had been bartender there for three years now. For year after the Titans broke up he went to NYU but it hadn't worked out and he ended up here making about $200 a night. He had became famous in this club for his drinks and this time was no different.

" Ok everyone drinks on the house !" Gar yelled.

" Thanks Gar. When you're off you wanna go dance." a sexy woman on the counter said.

" Thanks anyways but no. Got to get home, have a interview tomorrow."

" Oh, well that's too bad. But, here's my number. Call me when you're free cutie." the woman said as she handed him a napkin with a number on it and walked away.

" Dude, I don't know how you do that." Bob, an other bartender, said as he walked past him.

" Just a gift I guess." Gar yelled back. He was handsome. He had changed since the Titans. After he got to New York the government sent him a device that would cloak his appearance . He was now tall had brown hair and green eyes. And oh yeah was white not green. Beastboy had been forgotten as Gar grew older. But even as he grew and went out on dates he couldn't forget about Raven. His first love. He had always loved her but because she couldn't feel any emotions without blowing up anything and she didn't show any signs that she liked him, he just kept quiet. But where would she fit into his life now? She wouldn't she hated parties he knew that. His night at the club kept going and then when 2 hours where up he went home .It was about 10:00pm a little early for him to be getting in but he had gotten off early. He plopped down on his bed and sighed. He had been there for five minutes and was starting to fall asleep when the phone rang.

" Hello?" Gar said tiredly.

" Beastboy, It's me Dick."

" Rob- I mean Dick hey man long time no see."

" Listen something's happened to Cy."

" Wait a second what happened? Dick tell me!" Gar demanded.

" Come down Gar I was going to. Look man, Cy was in a car accident last Tuesday. He didn't make it."

" No, you're lying! Listen I don't like these kind-of jokes!"

" Gar I'm not lying. I'm sorry." Dick said.

" Oh God! Cy no." Gar said tears starting forming in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away thanking God that Dick couldn't see him.

" His funeral is at Cambers House in Jump City at 7:00pm Saturday. But we're all going to meet in front of the Grand Hotel at 5:30pm on Saturday."

" Wait "we"?" Gar asked.

"Yeah the others are coming to. Raven said for sure that she'd be there but I got Star's answering machine but she called back and said she'd be there. So see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Gar said and hung up the phone.

He walked to the kitchen and poured some beer into a glass he took a sip. _Cyborg was my best friend. Cyborg is dead. Oh God!_ Then the glass slipped out of his hands and hit the floor shattering into pieces.

Kori Anderson stood on top of the bridge. She had gotten Dick's massage about Cy but then again she already knew. She had called him and told him she was coming. She now stood there as Kori, as Agent Smith and as Starfire. And she wanted revenge for her friend and partners death.

Flashback:

It had been 2 months since the Titans broke up and Starfire had just returned to her apartment on the east side of Jump City or the bad side of town. She worked as a waitress at Moe's Dinner and her name was now Kori Anderson. She had just sat down her things when the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Is this Kori Anderson?"

" Yes. May I ask is calling to me on the phone?"

" This is Agent Wilson from the government and we need your help Starfire."

" How do you know my name?"

" We know a lot of things Starfire. Now there's a car waiting down stairs for you. After we hang up you will go down and get in. Don't act suspicious and go as quickly as you can. Do you understand?"

" Yes but I-" Kori started to say but the person on the other end had hung up. She didn't know if she should go or not but what else would she do? She quickly went down stairs and went into the car. The car took her into an old abandoned warehouse. There she was escorted inside an big empty room where the driver knocked on a wall eight times in a row. The wall opened up and they stepped inside an elevator. Inside the driver looked into a camera type thing and it flashed his eyes.

Then a woman's voice appeared out of nowhere , " Welcome to government headquarters area 7012." They went down from floor to floor until they reached the bottom. They walked out into a room with only one light and a desk and three chairs in the middle of it. Two of the chairs were already occupied by a man behind the desk and the other with a half man half machine. _Cyborg! What is he doing here?_

" Good Afternoon Starfire please sit down." the man behind the desk said.

Cyborg turned around . He just as surprised as her. She sat down.

" Now that you're both here . Let me explain why you're here. Ever since the Titans have spilt up Jump City crime rates have gone up. And where asking you two to help us. You will be given secret code names and will go one assignments for us to help bring villains down. It mostly be at night sometimes during the day. You two will be partners. In turn for helping us will give you apartments and pay all your bills plus additional costs. Do you accept?"

" I have missed fighting and all and I've missed you Star," Cyborg said, " so I guess I accept."

" I have also missed fighting and my friend. I greatly wish to accept your offer too" Starfire said with a smile on her face.

" Great. Now Agents Baldwin and Vegas we begin you're training." the man said.

End Flashback

She worked with the government and with Cy ever since. She had grown and her voice became more like a normal humans and she became more serious also. Her and Cyborg throughout those four years brought down many villains. But then they brought him down. He was dead. Her old friends were now coming and she would ask them to be a team once more. But no matter how much help she would get without her partner she was now alone. And the people who murdered Cyborg were now coming for her.

Well that's the 2 chap boy that was long. Once again please no flames and if you like it please review. Gotta go Bye peoples.


	3. To see you again

Hi there this is Chapter three Hope you like it. Please no flames and if you like it please review and tell me.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT WISH I DID

Chapter 3 To See You Again:

: Flashback:

Two figures jumped into the sewers below Jump City. They never called each other by their code names but their first ones. They did not see each other as partners but as best friends.

" My sensors say the tracer is just a little ways away." Vic said as he look at his mechanical arm, " boy this place is creepy and stinky"

" Tell me something I don't know." Kori said as plugged her nose. " Are we close now?"

" Yeah it keeps moving but we're close."

" Good because you better have not dragged me to that club and had me even dance with that gross loser just so that he-"

" Would find the tracer and get rid of it." Vic said as he picked up a small blinking light.

" Damn!" Kori said.

They came out a manhole in the middle of a street just a few blocks from where they had entered.

" Do you think he knows I put it on him?" Kori asked.

" No that guy was pretty drunk. Anyways he was dancing with some other girls. And didn't he keep calling you Mary?" Vic asked.

"Yeah you're right." Kori said no longer worried. " Hey I'm hungry and we've been out all night you wanna go and get something to eat?"

" Sure, but it's 4:00am . What's open?"

" Um… Well Moe's is open lets go there." Kori said.

They arrived at Moe's and sat down in a booth. The waitress took both of their orders and gave them their dinks.

" You know we've changed so much since we where teenagers." Vic nodded towards a small group on the other side of the restaurant.

" Yes we have." Said Kori taking a sip of coffee .

" You probably have changed the most Kori. I mean you have changed even in the way you speak , you speak like you've been here for all your life."

" Yes that's an advantage. Remember when I first came here I never understood anything and Robin would have to explain everything to me." She smiled sadly and looked down.

" You really miss him don't you Kori?" Vic said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

" I know you were like totally in love with him. And he was in love with you too. I know so don't try to say that you don't."

" You know," Kori said as she laughed, " we actually kind-of you know."

" Wait! What? When did this happen?! Why didn't I know?" Vic said in shock and said it so loud that some people looked up.

" Shh! Nice way to tell everyone in the place." Kori said in a fake mean way.

" So what happened?" Vic asked his eyes now two times their size.

" You can't tell anyone it's a secret. It had been raining with thunder and I got scared. It was my first storm and all the noises just freaked me out. I went to Robin's room because I knew that the rest you guys' wouldn't let me in. He invited me in and explained what a thunderstorm was. Then all of a sudden we were kissing and one thing led to another and you know……" She trailed off now blushing.

Vic kept laughing like a little squealing girl. Kori had told him what happened but not any details.

:Flashback in a Flashback:

Starfire awoke to a flash of lighting and the rain pouring hard outside. She had never seen a lighting storm before and she had become instantly scared. She stepped out from her covers and went out her door and walked down the hallway then stopped at a door that read **Robin**. She knocked just loud enough so she could be heard.

Robin had heard the knock and awoke quickly putting on his mask. " Who is it?" he said as he got out of bed.

" It is I, friend Starfire, please may I come in?"

"Sure Star." He said as Starfire came through the door and it closed it behind her. " What's wrong?"

" There is something going on outside. I think the sky is falling." Starfire said frantically.

Robin smiled and explained to her what a storm was. " There's nothing to be worried about."

" Oh thank-you friend Robin for explaining what a thunderstorm was." Starfire smiled.

" No problem." Robin whispered. They were now very close. And both suddenly realized that Robin was in just his boxers and Starfire was in nothing out a tight white shirt and silky pj shorts , but they didn't pull away.

" Robin." Starfire whispered.

"Yes." He whispered. Their lips were about to touch and to both of their surprise they touched. At first both were a little unsure on what to do. Then, like they were experts, Robin rapped his arms around her waist and she rapped her arms around his neck. Starfire felt his tongue pushing it's way through and she eagerly let it in. Before they knew it they were on the bed and started to take off each others clothes. And that was the first time they made love and the only time because they agreed to keep it a secret and to pretend like it never happened. Pretending that she didn't care about him in that way hurt her and hurt him also but they never let on.

:End of Flashback in a Flashback :

Kori smiled at the memory but was brought out of her thoughts by Vic.

" So why don't you call him?"

Kori shook her head, " And say what Vic? Hey Dick . How are you doing? Well I've been working for the government for four years now. And hey by the way I love you. He just wouldn't fit into my life. Not now. Plus he might not love me, he might not even like me. Like you said I've changed."

" Yeah. But you should call him or at least pay him a visit. Even if you have changed I'd bet money that he would be glad to see you."

" You know Vic I could ask the same about you and Beastboy. Why don't you call him?"

" Same reasons as you I guess. I mean he lives in New York City, he wouldn't want to talk to me." Vic said sadly.

" You ever know." Kori said a smile on her face. " I miss them."

" Well hopefully we'll see them soon, maybe like a reunion or something." Cyborg suggested now a smile on his face. Then both went on eating their meals.

:End Flashback:

Dick Grayson pulled up to the Grand Hotel. He was wearing a band new black suit that looked quite handsome on him. Apparently since he left Jump City the place had gone under because it was now boarded up. He thanked the taxi driver and paid him. He walked over to the dusty windows and peered in. There was nothing but old furniture left. He turned back to the road to see an other taxi pulling up a woman wearing a black skirt down to her knees and a black jacket and shirt stepped out.

" Thank-you" She said to the driver.

" Hello Raven." He said as he gave her a hug.

" Hey Dick. So have you been?"

" Good. I've been working for Wayne enterprises for four years and I'm vice president. You?"

" Well I've been going to the University of Gotham and my major is journalism."

" That's great." Dick said with a smile. Just then another cab pulled up and Gar Logan hopped out.

" Thanks dude!"

Gar walked over to Raven and Dick, " Hey Dick. Hey Raven looking good."

Raven blushed. " Thanks. What's up with you."

" I've been working as a bartender at Hot Spot in New York City. It's great."

" Hey have you seen Kori yet? I thought she would be the first one here." Dick said a worried look on his face.

" No I haven't. But she'll be here. Hold your horses." Raven replied.

" Yeah man, I know you love her but stop worrying." Gar said with an evil smile on his face.

Then they heard a car coming down the street. A sliver viper pulled up.

" Dude nice ride!" Gar said now eyeing the car.

" Thanks." A woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes stepped out from the drivers side. She looked very sexy wearing blue hip huggers, a short white shirt that showed some midriff with a black leather jacket over it . " Long time no see."

" Starfire. Wow!" Gar said his mouth now open.

" Gar you're drooling." Raven said a little bit angry.

" It's Kori now." She said with a smile on her face. She gave them each a hug. " Looks like you've found the place. I didn't know where to have us meet but I deiced here would be good. No one will find us here."

" Wait you where the one who arranged for us to meet here?" Dick asked.

" Yes. Surprised? There's a lot to explain, but I can't do it here. We'd better get in the car."

She said as she pointed to it.

" Won't we miss the funeral?" Raven asked.

" Actually there is no funeral. At least not today and not with Cy's body. It was donated to science."

" Why is there no funeral? What's going on?" Gar asked sounding a bit frustrated.

" Well there's no funeral for the reason I just told you and that the public or anyone else can't find out that he is dead because he does not exist. Plus if the people who killed him find out who knew him they could find out much more and we don't want that."

"What's going on!" Gar now yelled.

" I told you. You will be told everything as soon as we get to our distention. Now get in if you want to find out." She said opening the door.

" Why not." said Raven getting in.

"Sure." Gar said following.

" I guess I'm going too." Dick said as he her sat in the front seat giving Kori a smile in which she blushed and returned.

They were on their way there when Gar suddenly said, " Kori you said the people who killed him. Cy died in a car accident."

" Now Gar he didn't that's just what you all were told. Cyborg was murdered." Kori said sadly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes still in shock. Then Dick noticed the path they were taking, " Kori where are you taking us?"

Kori turned to them and smiled, " Titans Tower." Then pointed to a large T shaped building on an island.

Well that's Chap 3. In the next Chap there'll be more revealed on what's going on in chap 4. Please no flames. And please tell me if you liked it. Thanks. Bye peoples!


	4. I need your help

Hey I've gotten all your reviews and I thank you for all of them. For a while the document manager was disabled so I couldn't update the story but then finally I was able to It really was this one big frustrating thing wasn't it? Anyway I know you don't want to hear me ramble so here is Chap 4:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT I WISH I DID

Chapter 4 I Need Your Help

The tower was surrounded by darkness as they stepped inside. Dick found the power outlet and switched it on. And once again the tower was filled with light. They had been quiet on the way there, still shocked from the news that Cyborg was murdered. They made their way into the main room, still quiet. They sat down and it was Gar who was the first speak.

" How?" He asked.

" How what?" Kori asked instead of answering.

" How do you know so much about how he died?" Gar said in a normal tone. " You said when we got here you would answer questions now start answering."

" OK I'll began on what he was doing before he died and explain as much as I can. This too is a bit weird for me so I'll do my best. For the last four years Cy, there's really no use in calling him Vic now, and myself have been for working for the government. We've gone on assignments and have helped bring the bad guys down. We didn't exist, we don't exist. We were told that we would be nothing more than shadows and our identities would be erased and we would be given new fake ones. We were told the risks and told that many agents die before they get to the age of 45. We were trained in the best facilities and we were always the best team. For a long time now everything had been going great. I loved it and so did he. That's the thing I loved most about Cyborg-- he never gave up and he couldn't resist the urge to fight."

" When we got the "Sypher" case it was little, we just thought it would be a couple of undercover missions and then done. We were so wrong. Turns out the deeper we got the more we came to find that "Sypher" was up to something big. Really big. We traced and integrated for months and there was nothing. Still we got deeper. Even found out some names of "Sypher's" henchmen and ruined some business deals they had been running. Cyborg got really into to it as we moved forward. He tried everything to find these supposed files that held " Syphers" plans but had no luck at least that's is what I thought. Apparently he had gotten deeper and found out something he wasn't meant too. He was found murdered in his apartment last Tuesday at 5:00pm. He had called earlier that evening and told headquarters that he had found out what "Sypher" was up to and that he'd be there soon, but he never showed up."

" Kori, these files did you find them?" Dick asked when she was finished.

" Yes and no." Kori answered. The rest of them now noticed that she had gone pale. " After Cy's death they searched his apartment but didn't find anything . Then I was told to find them. I came here thinking that maybe Cyborg had put the files where no one maybe except me would think to look. He talked about the tower often now

I realize why." She held up a floppy disk. " I found this in Cy's room it's the end of the files. Cy was smart he knew that maybe someone would look here so he hid the end of the files in his room so then if anyone did find them they wouldn't know that he had found everything. But I know better. Cy found the whole file."

" How do you know?" Raven asked skeptically.

" By a massage at the end of the document. That was inserted by Cy himself." Kori popped the floppy into a computer and a riddle type poem appeared before them on the TV.

The massage read:

So my dear fire of the night sky behold

The wonders of that only of the past can hold

Within you shall seek

The answers you'll find will not be meek

The protectors of Now shall see the Past

The Past now belongs to the ages

Remember the young were not week.

" What's that mean?" Raven asked.

" I don't know," Kori said sadly, " But I do know what the first line means."

" What?" Dick asked now very interested in what was happening.

" On my home planet " Fire of the Night" means Starfire, my name."

" So it's addressed to you then?" Dick asked.

"Suppose so. Guess Cy knew that I would find it." She smiled. " He is leading us to it."

" What did the government headquarters have to say about this?" Raven asked.

" They don't know." Kori said.

" What do you mean they don't know?" Dick asked surprised that she hadn't told them yet.

" I feel it's best not to tell them what I've found."

" Why?" asked Gar.

" Because I lied to them about the last time I spoke to Cyborg. I told them I hadn't spoken to him for two days when really he called me the day that he had died." Kori said as she took out a tape. " After Cy died I went to go see him for the last time to say my good-byes I found this in a hidden compartment in his arm. It's a message machine record tape and it came from that recorder." She pointed to a phone on the counter of the kitchen. " It was recorded 15 minutes before he died, when he talked to me last and 5 minutes before he called headquarters. There's something in it that makes me not want to trust them." She picked up the recorder, put the tape in and pushed play.

: Recorded Massage:

_Ring, ring ring._

"_Hello" _

" _Kori," _Cyborg said his voice sounding broken up, "_ it's Vic."_

"_Duh it's you who else would be calling." _

" _Kori I want you to leave your apartment now and go to the bridge. Don't take anything with you, just go." _His voice had of worry in it but over the crackling line it couldn't really be heard, but Kori heard it.

" _Vic what's wrong?" _Her voice was now concerned..

" _Kori don't trust headquarters, don't tell them." _The phone line was now so cracking up so bad that some words were starting to be cut off. _" Kori-"_

"_What?"_

"_Damn this old phone!" _Cy could be heard yelling at it from the other end. _" Kori still there?"_

" _Yeah." _

" _I found it-"_ Cyborg was once again cut off. "_It's not safe they know. Just trust me and get out. I'll meet you there. I forgot-" _

" _I gotta go Kori, I don't have much time. Promise to do what I say."_

" _I promise but-"_

" _Goodbye Kori." _ He sounded so final she didn't know why.

" _Goodbye." _Then she hung up.

: End of message:

" I listened to what he said then left. And about 10 minutes after I did my apartment blew up. It was covered up on the news by saying it was a gas explosion but really... it was a bomb."

" How did Cy know." Gar said in shock.

" This." Kori uploaded the rest of the file so it appeared on the screen. First BeastBoy appeared. There was a picture and his name. Under his name was the word LOCATION: UNKNOWN.

Then Raven's face appeared . LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Then Dicks or Robin's face appeared. LOCATION: UNKNOWN.

Then Cyborgs at first it said LOCATION: KNOWN. But then turned to LOCATION: TERMINATED. At this the others winced.

Then last of all Starfire or Kori's face appeared. LOCATION: KNOWN. They all gasped. Under LOCATION: KNOWN was Kori's address, phone number, and some facts about her. They knew just about everything.

" They know where I am. And like Cyborg they'll come to kill me. They already tried." She had her back turned from them the whole time the file was going through. She turned back to them tears now running down her face and said, " I need your help. I'm in too deep and can't get out. I need you to help me solve this case. I need you to solve this case even if something happens to me. Please. Your the only ones I can trust now."

The others looked at each other. Then Dick stood, " Nothing's going to happen to you, Kori. I'll make sure of it. I'm in."

Raven stood, " I'm in."

Gar stood, " I'm in."

Well that's chap 4. Next chap will have a boat load of fluffiness and read to see what Gar finds out. Please no flames. If you like it so far I'm up for reviews and suggestions. See ya!


	5. Talking Sweet

Hey everyone this is chap.5. Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to explain that in my last chap a word in the poem was in the wrong place and in this chap appear in the right one so here it is:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT WISH I DID

**Chap 5: Talking Sweet**

Flashback:

Starfire awoke , skin to skin, with a sleeping Robin who was holding her close like a child with a teddy bear. She rested her head on his chest and felt her head going up and down every time in breathed. She loved it in his arms. When she was in them she felt like she had come home.

Robin awoke to see Starfire awake, peacefully resting on him. The light shone through the curtains and reflected off her making her more beautiful. He bended down and kissed her on the head.

" Good morning sleepy." He whispered in her ear.

" Good morning Robin." She said as she smiled her brilliant smile. She hadn't wanted the night to be over but sadly all things must come to an end.

He laughed as he started to tickle her and she laughed too. They rolled over and once again were on top of each other. Then they kissed. They kissed the most passionate kiss and longest kiss. He felt her hair as he ran his fingers though it and she looked deeply into his eyes all the while.

" Robin, I do not want to go. Do we have to?" she whispered. softly as she kissed his ear.

" Starfire, I never want to go. I want to stay like this forever, but we can't you know that." They were now both sitting up looking into each others eyes.

" Oh Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she embraced him and he embraced her back. And they kissed just as the alarm went off.

" Trouble!" They heard Cyborg yell from the other room.

They got their pjs back on and kissed once more. Then left the room as if nothing ever happened.

:End Flashback:

" Kori, Kori! Yo, Kori!" Gar yelled.

Kori shot up from her dream, " Oh my God fire!" she yelled.

" No, not fire Kori. you fell asleep at the table last night." Raven said in a normal tone. Kori had been going over the poem again and again but still no use she had not figured out anything and now her head was killing her. She got up and got some aspirin. Then sat back down:

So my dear fire of the night sky behold

The wonders of that only the past can hold

Within you shall seek

The answers will be meek

The protectors of Now shall see the Past

The Past now belongs to the ages

Remember the young were not week

Kori groaned and closed her laptop. Just as Dick walked in the room.

" Looks like someone fell asleep at the computer." He grinned.

" Ha , ha, ha. Will you pour me some coffee please?" She said as her head banged against the table. Dick brought the coffee over to her she sipped it eagerly. She had grown fond of coffee over the years and needed now everyday to survive. And boy she needed it today.

" God bless you." She said as she finished her first gulp.

" Well you know me I'm the miracle worker." He said as he smiled at her. Gar and Raven started to hold back laughter but it came out away in chuckles. Then they saw Kori's death glare and immedienty stopped but Kori and Dick blushed.

After breakfast was over Gar went to go see what was on TV mad Raven went to go read next to him on the couch. Dick had retreated to his room to get dressed and Kori had gone up to the roof to see the view.

Kori sat and smiled. She missed it up here. It had been four years and the view was still beautiful. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Dick opening the door to come out to the roof.

" Beautiful isn't it?" he said. He had caught her off guard and before he had finished she had jumped up and took fighting position, her hands glowing a dark green. Realizing it was Dick she stood down. And blushed at her mistake.

" I'm sorry Dick, you surprised me. I didn't mean-" She began.

" It's OK. I should've known better." He smiled and sat down next to her.

" I see your powers have gotten stronger."

" Yeah they did," Kori said looking at her hands then to him, " my voice wasn't the only thing that changed."

" I miss this." He said suddenly. _Oh crap! Why did I just say that?_

" Me too." She said to Dick's relieve.

" So what have you been up to?" She asked.

" Well for the past four years I've been working for Wayne Enterprises and doing some things on the side."

" Boy- wonder to big business man, you're always changing Dick," she said with a smile and then added, " so how's being Nightwing going for you?"

" How did you know that?" He said shocked.

" Well let's just say that Cyborg couldn't keep his nose in his own buiness and found out from a certain bat who you where." She said with a sly grin stregthed across his face.

" Bruce told him! I can't believe that. So much for scerect identity." Robin said in disbelieve.

Kori laughed, " Well I was the one who finally got it put of Bruce so I'm equally to blame."

" How? When did you?" Dick asked still in disbelieve.

" It's a long story I'll tell you some other time."

They sat there for the rest of the day talking about certain things and the sun went down.

" Kori?" Dick asked.

"Yes?"

" Do you remember that night?"

" You mean the storm?"

" Yes."

"What about it?"

" We agreed not to tell anyone and to pretend like we didn't care."

" I'm aware of that."

" Yeah but there was something I always wanted to tell you."

" Yes Dick." Her voice sounded a little bit excited now.

" Well the thing is... I love you Kori. After that night it hurt so much to see you every day and not be able to touch or kiss you. I've never forgotten about you and I think about you everyday and I was just wondering if after all these years you felt the same way." He was now as red as a cherry.

Kori took his hand in hers. Then whispered into his ear, " I have never stopped loving you. I'll love you forever Dick Grayson." Then to the two fell into a kiss.

Meanwhile....

" Dude they have been up on that roof all day! It's 11:30pm! When are they coming down!" Gar groaned.

Raven smiled she had sensed them coming down a half- hour ago and saw them go into Dick's room but hadn't said anything.

" Um.. Gar they already came down stairs." She said. She couldn't help but smile and blush.

" No they didn't! I didn't see them. Where did they ---. Oh, I get it . They went to you know." He laughed then blushed. Didn't he want to the same thing with Raven?

Raven closed her book, " I'm going to bed."

Gar yawned, " Me too." Both got up and walked down the hall and stopped at Raven's door.

" Night Gar." She said.

" Night Raven." He said and then with an grin on his face kissed her and walked towards his room.

Raven waited until he turned into an other hall way and blushed. So she still did have feelings for Gar. Then she fell into bed feeling as light as a cloud.

Gar walked towards his room. But as he walked he passed Cy's door. Gar went in. It looked exactly the same. His heart hurt for Cy as he remembered all the times they shared together. Then out of the corner of his eye saw something. The Game Station he hadn't seen that forever. He picked it up and carried it to his room. He would play it tomorrow. careful though not to beet Cy's scores.

He walked past Dick's room and smiled and continued walking. " Dick now that is just ironic." He said to himself and laughed.

The next morning the sun woke Kori. She sat up and Dick was no where to be found. she wrapped sheets around her and stood up. Last night had been amazing. After kissing Dick and herself went back to his room and once again fell into his bed. She smiled they were in love. And this was the first time in weeks in she had been this happy. Just then the door opened.

Dick carried in a large tray of coffee, walffes, and bacon. " I was hoping to be back before you woke up. But now that you're awake let's dig in ." He said with a smile on his face.

After they finished he smiled and looked at her, " Was it good?"

" It was awesome! Thank you!" She said as she hugged him. They still hadn't gotten dressed yet so they sat in sheets.

" But you know what I really want?" She said as she kissed some whipped cream off his lips.

" I bet I can guess." He said as they tumbled back into bed.

Two hours later they heard Gar yell , " Oh my god! Kori , Dick, Raven get out here now!"

They all rushed out to see what was a matter. In front of the TV stood Gar with the Game Station, but instead of the game there on the screen was the first half of the files!

" I found all of them," Gar said as a tear rolled down his cheek, " I know what Sypher's plan is!"

Ha..Ha. You have to wait to see whats up. Please once again no flames and review if you like it. I'm open to suggestions. See ya!


End file.
